Y suena a promesa
by Sortilegios Weasley
Summary: "Nos vemos en el infierno", dice. Y suena a promesa. Cuelga el teléfono, aferra las manos al volante y pisa a fondo el acelerador del Impala, camino al infierno; aún tiene una deuda por cobrar. Dean/Bela SPOILERS 3RA TEMPORADA Regalo para Nott Morded


**Disclaimer**_: Todos sabemos que no soy dueña de Supernatural, de ser así, Dean y Ruby tendrían sexo salvaje en todas las escenas._

**Aviso**_: Spoilers hasta la tercera temporada_

_Bien, primer incursión en el fandom, evitemos las piedras porfavorygracias. Pero las críticas sinceras siempre son bienvenidas ^^ Regalito de navidad para Nottie :D Con mucho cariño ^^_

**Y suena a promesa**

Es la primera vez que se separa tanto de Sam en mucho tiempo. Es raro, esto de no escuchar sus ronquidos a su lado o el zumbido de ese jodido ordenador. Sam no le entiende, el también quiere salvarse, ¡claro!, pero no está dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio. Las cosas son blancas o negras, eres humano o no, y robar hígados para sobrevivir no está en sus planes.

La ruta se le hace interminable y está tentado de frenar en cualquier bar de carretera, (a beber, a olvidarse que tiene los días contados, que el sé irá y Sammy quedará aquí, solo). No lo hace, tiene un rastro de Bela, por fin, y piensa seguirlo; llegar a la Colt, tiene una deuda que cobrar.

--

Cuando lee el informe (echado ligeramente hacia atrás, el whisky en una mano y los ojos ligeramente entre abiertos) lo deduce al instante; Bela y él tienen un mismo destino. No le sorprende tanto como debería, aunque siempre la creyó más lista (_Tenía catorce años_ le dice algo en su cabeza _Y un jodido violador en su casa_).

--

Entra a la habitación y enciende la luz, tanteando la pared en busca del interruptor, para encontrarse con la mirada (verde, penetrante) del mayor de los Winchester y la punta de la pistola apuntando a su pecho.

Dean revuelve el cuarto, en busca de la Colt, la desesperación en los gestos, la desesperanza de confirmar lo que ya sabía, la Colt no está allí.

"Quieta, ¿a dónde crees que vas?" Bela se frena en el acto, la mano a pocos metros de su cartera (y su pistola). Podrían decirse algo sarcástico, jugar al gato y al ratón, para no perder la costumbre, pero ambos están demasiado cansados y el jodido pie que tienen en el infierno les está quemando.

"¿De verdad creíste que estaría aquí?" En otra situación, Bela se reiría en su cara, ahora sólo esboza una sonrisa burlona en que costado de su boca, que hace que a Dean le hierva la sangre. Antes de poder reaccionar, la espalda de Bela choca contra el marco de la puerta, el cuerpo de Dean contra el suyo, el antebrazo apretando su cuerpo, el arma contra las costillas.

Es una verdadera zorra, piensa Dean, en el literal sentido de la palabra, es astuta, rápida y manipuladora. Y ha perdido su única esperanza, la de ambos.

Por un instante, Bela cree que Dean dejará el papel de héroe y que disparará el gatillo, por que ve la furia en sus ojos, la desesperación (la misma que debe verse en los suyos). Por ese instante, Bela vuelve a tener catorce años y su padre se inmiscuye en su cuarto, su mano colándose bajo su ropa.

Sin embargo, la mano que ahora está apretando su cintura, quemando a través de la ropa (ardiendo como debe arder el infierno) es la de Dean y son sus labios los que chocan frenéticamente contra los suyos.

Bela enrosca su pierna en su cintura con su habilidad y Dean piensa que está sumando uno más a su lista de pecados (_No te follarás a quién vende tu última esperanza_, diría el mandamiento) no es que le importe, tampoco.

No llegan a la cama, implicaría demasiadas cosas para las que no tienen tiempo. Aunque Dean piensa que podría ser peor, que podrían haber estallado en alguna de las habitaciones en moteles baratos donde pasa las noches con Sam, las puertas y ventanas repletas de sal. Bela, sin embargo, siempre ha tenido buen gusto.

La mano de Bela se aferra a Dean como un chaleco salvavidas, un cable que la mantiene en la tierra, al menos por un rato más y el mueble se mueve al vaivén de sus caderas. Dean susurra su nombre como no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, dejando atrás la resignación que parece perseguirle (¡joder! El es un Winchester, no se resigna) cuando Bela le toca con sus manos pequeñas, de ladrona, la Colt viene a su mente y aumenta la presión en su manos, perdidas en las piernas de Bela.

--

Dean se va como llegó, sin la Colt ni esperanzas y con una deuda por cobrar. Ambos siguen contando los minutos.

El reloj marca las 11.53 y a Dean le tiembla un poco el pulso cuando quita la mano del volante del impala para tomar el móvil.

"Lo siento, Dean, debía hacerlo"

"Era mi salvación, Bela, la de ambos"

_Nos vemos en el infierno,_ dice. Y suena a promesa.

Cuelga el teléfono , aferra sus manos al volante y pisa a fondo el acelerador del Impala; camino al infierno.

(Aún tiene una deuda que cobrar)


End file.
